


I GOTTA GO!!

by Hopeful_Ink_Hoof



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intersex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Orgasm, Other, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Ink_Hoof/pseuds/Hopeful_Ink_Hoof
Summary: What Amity Blight did after she ran from Luz and the others in "Wing it Like Witches."(First chapter is regular female Amity.  Second chapter is the futa version)(If you like this or my other works, you can drop a few bucks here: https://ko-fi.com/ink_hoof)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281





	1. Pet it

Amity Blight ran into the school bathroom, rushing into one of the stalls. Once the door was shut and locked, she dropped onto the toilet seat, taking a deep breath. Her face was bright red, and her heart was pounding, but not from the running.

One hand slipped beneath the skirt of her school uniform, fingertips pressing against the tights and panties to rub along her nether lips. Amity knew it was wrong to do it at school, but she could not help herself.

Dark brown skin glistening in the sun with a faint layer of perspiration.

A sweat soaked top clinging to a body, showing the outline of breasts.

Toned bodies pressing against each other, adrenaline pumping.

The images kept going through her mind again and again.

It was too much for the young witchling.

Amity pulled her skirt up around her waist, and tugged her panties and tights along her creamy thighs until the rested around her knees. The cold ceramic pressed against her now bare butt, sending a pleasant chill up her spine. Her eyes closed as she leaned back, getting as comfortable as she could in such a place.

One hand reached down between her legs, fingers stroking along the small patch of brown pubic hair as they made their way to her nether lips. She gently traced along them, sliding up and down the length.

As she teased herself, Amity continue to let her imagination wonder, and that wondering kept going back to imagining Luz playing sports. Toned, dark thighs flexing as she ran. Hips swaying back and forth with each step, making her butt wiggle. Jumping up and down with excitement, causing the shirt to lift up and expose her stomach.

Shifting her hand, Amity let the tip of her middle finger spread the lips, teasing the opening as she continued to stroke up and down. The new simulation brought fresh pleasure, turning her on further. She could feel herself getting wetter with excitement, soaking the fingertip in her juices.

Maybe they could shower together.

Amity grabbed her top with her free hand, pulling it up as she imagined them undressing together. She then yanked her bra down, freeing her budding breasts. One nipple was taken between thumb and forefinger, pinching and tugging until it was hard, and the young woman was letting out a small moan of pleasure.

In her imagination, Amity was showering with Luz. Not just sharing the shower stall together, but washing each other. Their bodies were close, nearly pressing against each other as the now warm water rained down on them. They took turns exploring each other's bodies, caressing and stroking across it as they worked the soap into a lather. Fingertips teasing, almost touching, some of the most intimate parts of their bodies.

The two leaned in, bare wet breasts pressing together as they kissed each other.

Amity brought her finger up, pressing the tip of one against the sensitive nub of her clit, and began to rub it. In her fantasy, it was Luz doing so instead. With her free hand, she pinched and pulled at her nipple hard, imagining that it was being sucked and nibbled.

The fantasy shattered as the young woman reached her limit. Some part of her was aware enough to make her bite down on her lip, keeping her from crying out loud in pleasure. The fantasy shattered as her mind went white from climax. Her hips thrust upward as her muscles tensed with her orgasm.

Once it came to an end, Amity went limp, panting heavily. That had been the most intense orgasm she had experienced to date.

Amity grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the blood from her lip, and the feminine fluid from her crotch.

As she fixed her clothes, Amity considered that maybe she should go back and watch them practice. She might even be able to give a few pointers.


	2. Stroke It

Amity Blight ran into the school bathroom, rushing into one of the stalls. Once the door was shut and locked, she dropped onto the toilet seat, taking a deep breath. Her face was bright red, and her heart was pounding, but not from the running.

One hand slipped beneath the skirt of her school uniform, stroking against the bulge pressing against her inner thigh. Another reason she had to get away from Luz and the other, so they would not notice.

Why did this keep happening? She had gotten pretty good self-control when it came to erections. When she was still on the grudgby, Amity could get naked and shower with all the other girls, and there would not even be so much as a twitch. Yet ever since that night in the library, whenever she was around Luz, Amity would find herself getting turned on.

She pressed her hand against the bulge, stroking up and down the length gently. It had never been this bad before. Although, admittedly, that was partially her own fault. She had let her imagination runaway with her, picturing the whole thing.

Dark brown skin glistening in the sun with a faint layer of perspiration.

A sweat soaked top clinging to a body, showing the outline of breasts.

Toned bodies pressing against each other, adrenaline pumping.

It was all too much for the young witchling. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she could not help herself. She needed relief. Badly.

Amity lifted her skirt up around her waist, then quickly pulled her tights and panties down her creamy white thighs until they were around her knees. As soon as it was freed, her cock popped up, standing firm and proud. Supposedly, it was about average for her age, but it always looked so big to her.

One hand reached down toward the length. With one finger, she traced down along the underside, sliding it from the slit, down the shaft, and all the way to her sac. Reaching her testicles, she took a hold and began to gently massage them.

As she teased herself, Amity continue to let her imagination wonder, and that wondering kept going back to imagining Luz playing sports. Toned, dark thighs flexing as she ran. Hips swaying back and forth with each step, making her butt wiggle. Jumping up and down with excitement, causing the shirt to lift up and expose her stomach.

The length twitched and pulsed, a drop of pre forming on the tip. Amity released her balls and gripped the top section of her shaft. Her thumb ran over the slit as she rubbed the thick fluid over the cock head. 

She began stroking herself, slowly sliding her way down to the base, and then back up to just under the crown.

Maybe they could shower together.

Amity grabbed her top with her free hand, pulling it up as she imagined them undressing together. She then yanked her bra down, freeing her budding breasts. One nipple was taken between thumb and forefinger, pinching and tugging until it was hard, and the young woman was letting out a small moan of pleasure.

She imagined the two of them in the girls' locker room, somehow alone. They would start undressing together. There would probably be a moment of surprise and confusion when Luz saw Amity had a penis, but it would pass once she explained it. The two of them would then step into the showers together, and start washing each other. Their bodies were close, nearly pressing against each other as the now warm water rained down on them. They took turns exploring each other's bodies, caressing and stroking across it as they worked the soap into a lather. Fingertips teasing, almost touching, some of the most intimate parts of their bodies.

Her grip on her shaft tightened as she stroked it faster. In her fantasy, it was Luz who was touching it. First, with the excuse of cleaning it. Stroking it work up a good lather, and make it clean. Then it became out of curiosity and exploration, the human teenager having never seen an actual flesh and blood cock before. After that, she just start playing with it, enjoying the way that Amity reacted as she stroked and caress the witchling's shaft.

Fantasy Luz stopped and pulled away, standing up. She turned away and walked closer to the wall, bending over. Water continued to hit the small of her back, running along the curves of her butt and down her legs, making them glisten. A hint of pink peaked out from between those dark thighs, inviting Amity closer.

As soon as she imagined burying her length inside Luz's depths, Amity reached her limits. The fantasy vanished as her mind went blank with orgasmic bliss. Still, some part of her remained aware enough to bite down on her lip so she did not cry out loud. Her muscles tensed and hips thrust up as shocks of pleasure coursed through her body. The sac pulled tight as her cock swelled and pulsed.

Wad after thick wad of semen exploded from the tip. The first shot hit her in the face, getting up her nose and running down across her lips. The second and third struck her chest, landing between her breasts before running down her chest. One hit her stomach, pooling in her belly button. The rest landed on the hand she was stroking with and her crotch as the spurts grew weaker, finally just oozing from the tip and running down across the head.

Once the orgasm had ended, Amity went limp against the seat, panting heavily. That had been the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Also the largest. She was pretty sure that the first spurt alone was as big as her entire load when she masturbated before bed at home.

After sitting there for nearly a minute to recover, Amity sat up and grabbed the toilet paper, cleaning herself off. Next she slipped her now soft penis back into her panties and fixed her clothes. Stepping out of the stall, she checked herself over in the mirror to make sure she did not miss anything before leaving.

Now that the problem had been taken care of, maybe she could watch Luz and her friends practice without getting hard again.


End file.
